Charmed Leo's Saga
by jslurpie19
Summary: Conclusion- Will Leo be able to stop the Charmed Ones bloody fate??
1. Dead End

I don't own Charmed yada, yada, yada, and whatever. Takes place after "Sam I Am"  
  
Charmed- Dead End  
  
Piper  
  
Scene- Manor  
  
::Runs down the stairs as a demons is not far behind::  
  
::Jumps down the last three steps and turns around to face the demon::  
  
Demon- Giving up?  
  
Piper- Hardly.  
  
::Tries to vanquish demon::  
  
::The demon doesn't blow up and just merely laughs::  
  
Piper- That's not good.  
  
:: Demon throw a energy ball and hits Piper sending her across the room::  
  
::Holding stomach::  
  
:: Demon walks up to her and kneels down right in front of her face::  
  
Demon- You're probally wondering why the baby didn't save you right?  
  
::Tries to speak, but demon puts his hands over my mouth::  
  
Demon- The baby's dead. Looks like you won't be having any baby after all.  
  
:: Demon gets up and laughs::  
  
::Cries as she holds her stomach::  
  
::The ghost of the fetus rises out of her body and up toward the celing:: Paige  
  
Scene- S.S. office  
  
.:Walking down a corridor:.  
  
.:Man walks up beside her:.  
  
Man- Paige, here's the file on that Ramone kid-  
  
Paige- His name is not "Ramone kid" is Kyle.  
  
Man- Whatever.  
  
.:Man hands her the files:.  
  
.:Paige walks up to the little boy a kneels down beside him:.  
  
Paige- Hey, Kyle. How you doing?  
  
.:No answer:.  
  
Paige: I'm know how you're feeling-  
  
.:The boy grabs her arm and mutates into The Source:.  
  
.:Tries to get away:.  
  
Source- I wonder how it feels to die?  
  
.:Source pulls out a sword:.  
  
Source- Oh yeah, I do.  
  
.:Source drives it straight through her heart:.  
  
Phoebe  
  
Scene- Office  
  
.:Typing on laptop:.  
  
.: Man walks in with roses:.  
  
.: looks up:.  
  
Phoebe- Josh! How sweet!  
  
.:Josh hands her the roses:.  
  
.:Gets up from her desk and kisses Josh holding the roses:.  
  
.:While kissing Josh turns into Cole and he grabs her violently:.  
  
Phoebe-Cole!  
  
.:Tries to get away, but the roses turn into thorns and wraps around her cutting her:.  
  
.:Cole pulls Phoebe onto a rock slab:.  
  
Cole- Never thought it would come to this.  
  
Phoebe- Cole-  
  
Cole- If you had only seen how much I tried to please you so you would take me back!  
  
.:Cole starts to cry and laugh at the same time:.  
  
Cole- You have one more chance, Phoebe. Be with me or suffer for eternity. Hey that rhymes!  
  
Phoebe- I wouldn't be with you if my life depended on it!  
  
Cole- Which it does.  
  
Phoebe- Go to hell.  
  
Cole-Meet you there.  
  
.:Cole then uses his powers and drops a another slab of rock straight down laughing as Phoebe screams:.  
  
Elders and Leo  
  
Scene- Heaven  
  
.:With the wave of his hands, one of the Elders stops the projection of the Charmed Ones fate:.  
  
.: Leo is sitting there silently crying at the end of the table:.  
  
Elder1- This is the fate of the Charmed Ones.  
  
Leo- But fate can be changed-  
  
Elder2- We can guarentee that this will happen unless you do something Leo! If you are prepared.  
  
Elder2-You were caught off guard because you didn't expect those selected people to kill them.  
  
Leo- Selected?  
  
Elder3- No time for questions Leo. Their destiny- your wife, Phoebe, Paige, Kyle, Cole, your baby-  
  
Leo- Cole?! Kyle?! They just killed them!  
  
Elder2- Not by choice.  
  
Leo- What are you talking about?! Explain yourselves!  
  
Elder1- I'm sorry Leo, that's all we can tell you.  
  
.:Leo jumps up out of his chair pushing it on it back:.  
  
Leo- That's all you ever do. What good are you if you can't tell me the whole fucking truth?!  
  
Elder3-Leo-  
  
Leo- My wife, my baby, my sisters-in-laws, lives are all at stake and you won't tell my what is causing this?!  
  
Elder2-We-  
  
Leo- I'll do it. But not without some damned answers.  
  
***********************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


	2. Planning

Leo  
  
Scene- Piper and Leo's Bedroom  
  
::Orbs inside bedroom::  
  
::Looks at Piper who is sound asleep::  
  
::Walks over to the window::  
  
Piper-Another charge?  
  
::Turns around to face Piper::  
  
Leo-I thought you were asleep.  
  
Piper- Well, you thought wrong. So, what happened this time? The Elders made you sit through a another meeting of bull?  
  
Leo- Not this time.  
  
::Sits on bed::  
  
::Piper sits up and wraps her arms around him::  
  
Piper- What's wrong honey?  
  
Leo- Nothing that important.  
  
Piper- Guess what the baby did today?  
  
::Lays down along with Piper::  
  
Leo- What?  
  
Piper- She orbed produce half way across the store and hit the manager in the head.  
  
Leo- What?  
  
Piper- He thought I did it. We got kicked out of the store.  
  
Leo- Not even born yet and already causing trouble.  
  
Piper- Well, what do you expect? She a Halliwell.  
  
::Piper kisses him::  
  
Phoebe  
  
::Walks downstairs to join the rest of the family::  
  
Phoebe- I had the weirdest dream-slash-premition last night.  
  
Paige- Oh really? About what?  
  
::Sits down::  
  
Phoebe- I was kissing Josh- or a least I thought I was- and he mutated into Cole.  
  
::Leo suddenly looks up then back down::  
  
Piper- That sounds a little weird. I mean you only been on one date with the guy.  
  
Phoebe- I know. But does he have to do with Cole?  
  
Paige- Leo?  
  
::Leo looks back up from his newpaper::  
  
Leo- Well, maybe you're still in love with Cole and you're not ready for another relationship.  
  
Phoebe- Please. I am so over him.  
  
Leo- That's what you say.  
  
Phoebe- But it was a preminition.  
  
Leo- Every dream that you have Phoebe with Cole in it doesn't make it a premintion.  
  
::Leo gets up from the table::  
  
Leo- I have to go.  
  
Piper- Leo, what about the doctor's-  
  
:: Leo orbs out::  
  
Piper- Appointment. I hate it when he does that!  
  
:: Piper slams down her cooking mitten::  
  
Paige- Honey, I'll take you. I don't have a social life anyways.  
  
Phoebe-I have a rare off day today. I'll follow.  
  
Piper  
  
::Walks inside the doctor office::  
  
::Sits down a looks at a magazine::  
  
::Doctor walks in room::  
  
Doctor- Piper Halliwell?  
  
::Gets up and follows the doctor into the back room::  
  
::Sits downs on the hospital bed::  
  
Doctor- Okay, Mrs.Halliwell. I need you to lay down.  
  
::Lays down::  
  
Doctor- I'm going to take an ultrasound. Standard procedure.  
  
::Doctor squirts some of the cold gel on::  
  
::laughs::  
  
Doctor: Cole isn't it?  
  
Piper- The baby seems to like it.  
  
Doctor- I bet all baby's do.  
  
::Doctor turns around and grabs the ultasound equipment::  
  
::Flowers sprout out of her head::  
  
:: Phoebe hovers over her just in time to cover up the plant::  
  
Doctor- Okay.  
  
::The doctor starts to rub on her belly showing the small zygote::  
  
Doctor- Right where we should be.  
  
::Doctor turns around again::  
  
::Tries to freeze, but turns the man's chair into a Dr. Suess hat::  
  
::Doctor turns around again::  
  
Doctor- I'll let you get dressed.  
  
::Doctor leaves::  
  
Piper- Baby! What are you doing?!  
  
Phoebe: I guess she did like the gel.  
  
::Phoebe's tries to hold in her laugh::  
  
Piper- Not funny!  
  
Paige- Well, you had a better outcome than Phoebe. He almost killed the doctor.  
  
Phoebe- That wasn't my baby. That was the source 7 inches long.  
  
Piper- Okay, no need to get all touchy. What are we going to do about my "plant" hair?  
  
Paige- I came prepared.  
  
:: Paige, pulls out potion of her purse::  
  
Later  
  
Doctor- Well, Mrs. Halliwell, you're doing great, considering your history of pregnacy promblems. By the rate that you're going you should have a nice healthy baby without any complications. But you will have to take some medication due to some low hormone levels.  
  
Piper- Okay. Thanks Doctor.  
  
Doctor- Please, call me John.  
  
::Doctor leaves::  
  
Scene- Waiting room  
  
::Phoebe, Paige, and Piper start to head out::  
  
::The doctor runs up from behind with Piper's jacket::  
  
Doctor- You left your jacket. And your prescription.  
  
Piper- Thanks.  
  
::The doctor waves as he walks away::  
  
::He brushes up against Phoebe::  
  
Phoebe  
  
::Has a premintion of the doctor killing Piper::  
  
Paige  
  
::Shakes Phoebe::  
  
Paige- Phoebe what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe- I don't know, exactly.  
  
Cole  
  
Scene- penthouse  
  
::Pacing around room::  
  
::Something drops from inside his bedroom::  
  
Cole- Phoebe?! Is that you?!  
  
::Two demons come out of the room::  
  
Cole- Oh you again.  
  
Elite Demon1: Hope that wasn't scarcasting Cole.  
  
Elite Demon2: Why won't you join us? Unlimited power!  
  
Cole- I'm not evil anymore.  
  
Elite1- How can you explain the woman that you killed last night?  
  
Cole- She was abusing her child!  
  
Elite1: You still went about it the wrong way!  
  
Cole- She deserved-  
  
Elite2: She didn't deserve to be vanquished by a demon! Face it Cole, you'r evil join us.  
  
::Looks at the floor::  
  
Cole- No.  
  
Elilte2- Not even at the cost of your wife?  
  
::Cole suddenly looks up::  
  
Elders  
  
Scene- Heaven  
  
::Leo is sitting on the other end of the table again::  
  
Elder- Have you told them?  
  
Leo- No, I couldn't.  
  
Elder2- Good. You shouldn't.  
  
Leo- What?! How are they going to be prepared?  
  
Elder3- That is not our problem. It's your Leo.  
  
Elder2- Push them to train more.  
  
Leo- You can't exactly push a pregnant woman to train for extreme workout.  
  
Elder1- You'll find a way. Say she's been putting on a few pounds.  
  
Leo- You think it's that easy?!  
  
Elder2- It's not battling against the Source.  
  
Leo- Then you tell her!  
  
Elder3- You would rather see your wife die than call her fat and save her life?!  
  
Leo- You make it seem like everythings so simple. Nothing going to bite you in the ass later if you advise it.  
  
Elder1- Leo-  
  
Leo- Nothing you say ever works anyway. You're like the bosses of air, and you can't even control that.  
  
::Leo gestures toward the clouds that some whitelighters were trying to fix due to the wind::  
  
Elder2- Get that out of here!  
  
Elder1- Leo just do your job!  
  
Leo orbs out 


	3. Josh

Paige  
  
::Scene- Manor.Night::  
  
:: carries in some groceries::  
  
Paige- Phoebe? Piper?  
  
:: walks through the living room::  
  
Paige- Leo?  
  
:: Paige hears giggling from the kitchen::  
  
Paige-Phoebe?  
  
::walks into the kitchen::  
  
::Paige drops the groceries in surprise of Phoebe and Josh on top of the countertop making out::  
  
Phoebe-Paige!  
  
::Phoebe pushes Josh and he falls off and lands on the ground on top of some fruit that they pushed off earlier::  
  
Phoebe- Josh baby are you alright?!  
  
::Phoebe looks over the countertop::  
  
::Josh is lying on the floor::  
  
Josh- Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about your banana's though.  
  
::Josh pulls some squished banana's from under his body::  
  
Paige- I bet you guys were having fun. Phoebe, what is he doing here?  
  
Phoebe- I don't know, maybe because he's my boyfriend?  
  
Paige- Boyfriend?  
  
Phoebe- Date. Look Paige, this is none of your business.  
  
Paige- It is when you're rounding third on top of the kitchen countertop!  
  
Josh- I guess I should go.  
  
::Josh grabs his jacket::  
  
Josh- Same thing tomorrow?  
  
Paige- God I hope not.  
  
::Phoebe glares at her and turns back around at Josh::  
  
Phoebe- Yeah, pick me up at 8 tomorrow at P3, I've have to work late.  
  
::Josh and Phoebe kiss::  
  
Phoebe- I love you.  
  
Josh- I love you too. Nice meeting you Paige.  
  
Paige- Yeah whatever.  
  
::Josh steps over the fallen groceries and head toward the door::  
  
::As Josh exits, Leo and Piper enter::  
  
::Leo and Piper looks back at Josh's banana creamed shirt::  
  
Piper- Looks like we had fun.  
  
::Piper sets down her keys::  
  
Piper- Okay, what happened? And why are you standing here in a bra?  
  
Phoebe  
  
::Walks over to the other side of the counter and starts to picks up her shirt and starts to rebutton it as Leo looks away::  
  
Paige- Well, if really want to know, Josh and Phoebe were just playing a little game of countertop tosil hockey.  
  
Leo- What?!  
  
Piper- On the counter?! Phoebe, why here? Couldn't you do "it" on the couch, or in your room, or somewhere besides the kitchen!  
  
Phoebe- It just happened!  
  
Piper- Yeah, and this mess just happened too.  
  
Paige- Actually, it kinda did.  
  
::Piper turns around and glares at her::  
  
Piper- Where were you?!  
  
Paige- I was at work!  
  
Leo- Piper, don't jump down everyone's throat tonight, just take your medicine and go to bed.  
  
Piper- I can't have my medication without my water!  
  
::Phoebe hands her a glass of water with a grape in it::  
  
::Piper looks down at the water and then back up at Phoebe::  
  
Piper- Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe- Oh! Sorry!  
  
::Phoebe plucks the grape out of the glass::  
  
::Piper looks at everyone one last time glaring at them all as if their hiding something and then walks slowly upstairs::  
  
Leo  
  
::Leo looks around the room to see if Piper had made it upstairs and was not spying on them::  
  
Leo- We have a problem.  
  
Phoebe- It's not like I actually had sex with him on the counter!  
  
Leo- That's not what I was going to say. Piper has been acting moody lately and I talked to some doctors and they said that the best way to calm a pregnant woman down is by making them do exercise.  
  
Phoebe- Exercise. Piper. Doesn't look like she's in much of a mood to do that does she?  
  
Leo- I've tried all the other methods, none of them work.  
  
Paige- Like what?  
  
Leo- That's not important right now.  
  
Phoebe- Right...  
  
Leo- If you could take her to some places like Balley, or-  
  
Paige- Balley isn't the perfect place for pregnant women is it?  
  
Leo- She's in her first trimester, it won't hurt the baby.  
  
Phoebe- We'll try, I'm not giving you any promises.  
  
Piper  
  
Scene- Balley Fitness  
  
:: Phoebe and Paige are trying to get Piper in the door::  
  
Piper- I'm not going.  
  
Paige- This is good for you and the baby's health.  
  
Piper- What's good for me and the baby right now is to KICK SOME ASS!  
  
::People all look::  
  
Phoebe- Piper, you're making a scene.  
  
::Josh walks up::  
  
Josh- Phoebe, I didn't know you came here.  
  
Phoebe- I didn't. We're trying to get Piper to go inside.  
  
Josh- Here let me help you.  
  
::Josh lends a hand but Piper slaps it away::  
  
Piper- Don't you touch me.  
  
::She walks inside with the rest following::  
  
Josh  
  
::Phoebe is setting for him as he lift weights::  
  
Josh- Looks like your family is taking to me well.  
  
Phoebe- It's not that they hate you. It just takes some time getting used to.  
  
Josh- Piper's the pregnant one right?  
  
Phoebe- Yeah, how could you tell?  
  
Josh- Well, juding by her around the clock bitchiness kind of helps.  
  
Phoebe- Hey!  
  
Josh- What, when my wife went through it, she was the same way. She really- Oh, nevermind. Bringing up the past.  
  
Phoebe- No go on, I have a ex-husband.  
  
Josh- Really?  
  
Phoebe- Yeah, he was the devil.  
  
Josh- That bad? After my son was born, everything was fine. Until he just died one day. The doctors called it Sudden Infacacy Death or somthing like that. Soon after, my wife died.  
  
::Suddenly you hear screams across the room::  
  
Piper- WHADDYA MEAN I CAN'T USE THE STAIRMASTER???  
  
Clerk- Ma'am, it would be in your best intrest that you wouldn't. Please go back to the expecting mothers section.  
  
Piper- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GROUP MY LIKE A BUNCH OF CATTLE! BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO GAIN 30 POUNDS!!  
  
Phoebe- I shoud go help Piper.  
  
::Phoebe helps him set the weights down safely, and runs over to Piper::  
  
Phoebe  
  
Phoebe- Piper, it's time to go!  
  
Piper- Not until I settle this with this bastard. And another thing- why do the mother's have to pay more?!  
  
Clerk- It's just our policy.  
  
Piper- Yeah, I bet it is buddy.  
  
::Paige and Phoebe starts pulls Piper out screaming all the way::  
  
Paige  
  
Scene- Manor  
  
Paige- Piper, what the hell was that?!  
  
Piper- Ask him! He's the one that wouldn't let me use the stairbender!  
  
Phoebe- Master.  
  
Piper- Whatever.  
  
::Leo walks in::  
  
Leo- What's going on? What happened??  
  
Piper- Discrimination against mothers. That's what happened. I'm going to bed.  
  
::Piper walks back up to her room::  
  
Paige- God I hope the other two tri-masters aren't like that.  
  
::Cole walks into the room::  
  
Cole  
  
Phoebe- Cole, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Leo- Cole came and asked me for some advice. A new team of demons are rising and collecting the most powerful warlocks and demons as fast as they can to turn the whole world against good.  
  
Cole- They wanted me to join.  
  
Phoebe- Why didn't you? We'd be more than welcome to kick your ass.  
  
Cole- You can't vanquish me remember! That's why they want me.  
  
Leo- If Cole joins their side, they'll be unstoppable.  
  
Phoebe- So what, he has to live here now?  
  
Leo- They know where he lives, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe- So? If he can't be vanquished, what's our problem?  
  
Cole- Neither can they. And the more that I come in contact with them, the more they make confuse me.  
  
Phoebe- What, didn't watch Mr. Rogers when you were a kid?  
  
Cole- Phoebe, if they keep on finding me, they can take over my brain completely, and kill all of you.  
  
Paige- Would they do that willingly?  
  
Cole- I don't know what they will do. 


	4. Mistakes

Phoebe  
  
Scene- Manor  
  
:Sitting down in another room reading:  
  
:Piper, and Leo walk into the living room arguing while Cole follows behind:  
  
Leo- Piper, I don't want you to get hurt!  
  
Piper- Which is practically impossible and you know it! I'm practicing like you told me to-  
  
Leo- Piper, that was only a suggestion for your benefit.  
  
Piper- Yeah, but you were practcally screaming it.  
  
Leo- All I'm saying is, you don't know if the baby can deflect Cole's powers.  
  
Piper- And you don't know if she can. You can heal me if it doesn't work. At least we'll know for sure.  
  
Cole- I'll go easy on her.  
  
Piper- I'll be fine.  
  
Leo- Don't make me say I told you so.  
  
Piper- Fine.  
  
:Piper and Leo kiss:  
  
:Leo orbs out:  
  
:Doorbell rings:  
  
Phoebe- I'll get it.  
  
:Sets her book down as Cole and Piper exit to another room:  
  
:Opens the door to reveal Josh as the door:  
  
Josh- Where were you last night? I called but no one answered.  
  
Phoebe- I got held up. Again.  
  
:Piper goes flying across the room in the backround:  
  
Josh- What is going on in there?!  
  
:Closes the door immediately and steps outside:  
  
Phoebe- Nothing.  
  
Josh- Okay. I came by to ask you, if you could come to a event that is very important to me.  
  
Phoebe- Well, you gotta tell me what it is first.  
  
Josh- It's an opera, that my boss it taking me too with his wife to celerate my raise.  
  
Phoebe- You got a raise?  
  
Josh- Yeah, Vice President of Nexal Company.  
  
Phoebe- I'm so happy for you!  
  
Josh- So can you come it starts at ten on Wedsday.  
  
Phoebe- Wedsday.  
  
:Crash:  
  
Josh- Is that a bad time?  
  
Phoebe- That's the day when I- nevermind. I'll figure out a way.  
  
Josh- You sure?  
  
Phoebe- Since when am I not sure?  
  
:Wraps arms around his neck:  
  
Josh- Well, there was that time when you said you're sisters was not going to come home until 2 in the morning, and they caught us in your kitchen, and the time-  
  
:Kisses him:  
  
:Cole opens the door:  
  
:Waits paitently then decides to clear his throat to get their attention:  
  
Cole- Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe- What now?  
  
Cole- We need you in the living room.  
  
Phoebe- I'll be there!  
  
:Cole closes the door:  
  
Josh- Well, I guess I better go and leave the great Phoebe to her duties.  
  
:Josh gives her the flowers and kisses her one more time then heads to extravent car:  
  
Josh- I'll call you!  
  
:Josh gets in his car and speeds off:  
  
:Goes inside the house:  
  
Piper  
  
:Stuck in the wall:  
  
Piper- Cole, if you don't get me the hell outta here right now-  
  
Cole- You're the one that didn't want me to go easy on you!  
  
Piper- Doesn't mean I wanted you too! Now get me out the damned wall!  
  
:Phoebe walks up:  
  
Phoebe- What happened?  
  
Paige- Cole, went all demon on us and sent her flying through the wall.  
  
Cole- It's not like I ment to, we were training!  
  
Phoebe- You never mean to Cole! Get her out of the wall!  
  
:Cole uses his powers and pulls her out:  
  
Piper- What the hell did you need Phoebe for?!  
  
:Cole shrugs:  
  
Piper- You're fixing the wall. With your own money.  
  
:Storms off:  
  
:With the flick of his hands, the wall fixes and he walks off:  
  
Leo  
  
Scene- Manor  
  
:Orbs In:  
  
:Piper is laying in the corner of the room crawled up into a little ball:  
  
Piper-(Shaky) The baby.  
  
:Piper takes her hands away from her stomach and reveals wound with blood all over the place:  
  
:Immidaitely, Leo runs over to her and starts to heal:  
  
Piper- What's taking so long?  
  
Leo- The baby. Piper, when did this happen?  
  
Piper- A demon.  
  
Leo- What kind of demon, Piper?  
  
Piper- A demon. I didn't see his face. Why didn't the baby protect me?  
  
:Leo picks her up:  
  
Piper- Why didn't the baby protect me?!  
  
Leo- I don't know.  
  
:takes her out of the room:  
  
Later  
  
Scene- Hospital  
  
:Leo, sitting in a chair with his head down, his pants, shirt, and jacket all stained with his wife's and unborn childs blood. Imagine the thoughts racing through his mind, too many too count. Did he get there in time? Is the baby okay? Millions of questions unanswered :  
  
:Phoebe, Paige, and Josh walk in:  
  
Phoebe- What happened?  
  
:Looks up:  
  
Leo- I don't know.  
  
:Holds his head and reveals his blood stained wedding band:  
  
Leo- I found her bleeding to death in our room.  
  
Paige- Why didn't you-  
  
Phoebe- Josh could you go get me some napkins to clean Leo up?  
  
Josh- Yeah, sure.  
  
:Josh walks off:  
  
:Phoebe and Paige sit in oppisite chairs beside him:  
  
Paige- Why couldn't you heal her?  
  
Leo- I tried.  
  
:Leo starts to cry:  
  
:Doctor John walks into the waiting room with a clipboard in hand:  
  
Phoebe- Did you do the surgery?  
  
Doctor John- No, I assisted-  
  
Phoebe- Stay away from her!  
  
:Phoebe storms off with Paige following behind. Leo, almost simultaneously, runs after Paige and Piper:  
  
Paige- Phoebe, what are you talking about?!  
  
Doctor John- You can't go back there!  
  
:Doctor John run behind them:  
  
Phoebe  
  
Scene- Running down hallway looking for Piper  
  
Leo- Phoebe, what the hell are you doing? Why did you run away from him?  
  
Phoebe- I had a preminition of Doctor John, killing Piper.  
  
Paige- Why didn't you tell us before??  
  
Phoebe- I can't really understand why. Piper!  
  
:Looks in passing room:  
  
Paige- Piper!  
  
Leo- Piper!  
  
Phoebe- In here!  
  
:Phoebe runs inside a room and stops suddenly:  
  
:Leo and Paige bumps into her, all standing in awe of her:  
  
: Piper is hooked to at least 3 or 4 machines lifeless:  
  
:They all rush to her side:  
  
Phoebe- Piper? Piper? Wake up. Please, Piper WAKE UP!  
  
:They start to cry, with Phoebe holding on to Piper's hand very tight like as if she let go it would crumble:  
  
Paige- Piper. Come on, wake up. I know it's in you and the baby. I know you have in you. '  
  
Leo- Piper, honey. We need you, right now. I don't know if I can survive without you.  
  
:The doctor, standing in the doorway starts to clap:  
  
Doctor- Touching.  
  
:They turn around suddenly:  
  
Phoebe- You did this.  
  
Doctor- More or less.  
  
:Phoebe lunges at him and they engage into a brawl knocking over everything. Phoebe kicks the man and his stumbles into the machinery breaking most of them. He wipes the blood off his nose and hold his other eye and then looks up at Phoebe:  
  
Doctor- Oops. Looks like someone's going to die.  
  
:Phoebe then goes all Jackie Chan and ku fu kicks him knocking him unconscious:  
  
:Leo runs over to Piper's body to try to revive her:  
  
Leo- Come on damn it!  
  
:Leo then starts CPR hoping to bring his wife back to life:  
  
Piper  
  
Scene- Heaven  
  
Piper- Where am I?  
  
:Then with blue shimmering lights Prue appears:  
  
Piper- Prue?  
  
Prue- Piper!  
  
:They hug:  
  
Prue- What are you doing here?  
  
Piper- I don't know. I think I'm- oh god.  
  
Prue- You can't be dead. It's not your time.  
  
Piper- What are you talking about?  
  
Prue- This is not supposed to happen.  
  
Piper- So, wait, are you tell me I'm dead?!  
  
:Piper stares at Prue: 


	5. Death Sucks

Leo  
  
Hospital  
  
:Leo lowers his hands down:  
  
Leo- It's no use. She's dead.  
  
:Then a yellow light surged through his body:  
  
Phoebe- Leo, what was that?  
  
Leo- My powers. They're gone.  
  
:Then, the doctor's body dissapears:  
  
:Josh walks inside the room:  
  
Josh- Woah. What happened here?  
  
:Josh lays the paper towels down on the counter:  
  
Phoebe- She's dead.  
  
Josh- What?  
  
Prue  
  
Heaven  
  
Prue- Okay, Piper. How did you end up here exactly?  
  
Piper- I don't know, I just ended up here.  
  
Prue- No, I mean, who hurt you?  
  
Piper- A demon.  
  
Prue- Yeah, well that about narrows it down.  
  
Piper- This demon was like, I don't know I didn't quite see him exactly.  
  
Prue- Well, what did you see?  
  
Piper- He was red. Oh, and he had this flamed look going on too.  
  
Prue- Okay, well we have to send you back.  
  
Piper- Why?  
  
Prue- Well, because, it isn't your time. You're ment for something else. Both that baby and you have a destiny.  
  
Piper- Well, what about you?  
  
Prue- I've fufilled mine. Now it's time for you to do the same.  
  
:Prue then throws dust over Piper:  
  
Piper  
  
Hospital  
  
:Piper sits up:  
  
Piper- What are you doing?  
  
Leo- Piper!  
  
:They all rush over to her:  
  
Paige- We thought you were dead!  
  
Piper- Well, I was-  
  
:Piper noticies Josh and stops in the middle of the sentence:  
  
Phoebe- Well, I'm just glad that you're okay!  
  
Leo- I thought I lost you.  
  
:Leo hugs Piper:  
  
Piper- Well, you didn't. Can we get out of here please!  
  
Josh- Why are your veins blue?  
  
:Josh notices one of Piper's blue veins on her arm:  
  
Piper- Hormones.  
  
Phoebe- Come on Josh, we can go check out the vending machine.  
  
:Phoebe rushes him out of the room:  
  
Elders  
  
Heaven  
  
Elder1- That was a close one Leo.  
  
Elder2- Luckily, Prue was there to stop her from reaching the actual gates of heaven.  
  
Leo- I already know who planned all of this. It was Piper's maternal doctor. He's dead.  
  
Elder3- Do you really know that? Leo, your job is far from over.  
  
Paige  
  
Baby room(Piper's closet)  
  
Paige is handing Piper some teddy bears to put up on a higher shelf with Piper struggling to put them up even with a chair:  
  
Paige- Do you need help? Cause' I can reach that high.  
  
Piper- I'm fine.  
  
:Piper holds her stomach in pain:  
  
Paige- Are you okay?  
  
Piper- Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
:Paige hands her another bear, this time Piper almost falls:  
  
Paige- Piper, maybe you should go lay down.  
  
Piper- Yeah, maybe I should.  
  
:Piper gets down off of the chair and leaves the room stumbling:  
  
Cole  
  
Scene- Grocery Store  
  
:Cole is walking down the isle:  
  
Cole- Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Gotta have that.  
  
:Cole throws about six boxes of it in the cart:  
  
:He starts to move ahead but the two invincible demons appear in front of him:  
  
Cole- What are you doing here?  
  
Elite Demon- Why are you running away from us Cole? We can help you.  
  
Elite Demon2- Stop hiding who you are. Join us.  
  
Elite demon touches Cole's shoulder and then projects mass killings and insanity into him:  
  
Elite Demon- See. We can help you.  
  
Elite Demon2- Kill Cole. It's what you do.  
  
:Cole looks around the store and then back it them:  
  
Phoebe  
  
Scene- Opera House  
  
:Phoebe walks through halls until she reaches the top box and sits beside Josh:  
  
Josh- Phoebe, it started an hour ago! I came by to pick you up but-  
  
Phoebe- I got held up at work.  
  
Josh- Phoebe, I want to talk to you about-  
  
Phoebe- Cole? Yes, he is my ex-husband.  
  
Josh- No. About Piper. You seen her veins just as much as I did.  
  
Phoebe- And?  
  
Josh- Phoebe, she was pronouced legally dead an hour before she was "resurrected". Do you think that she's different from what she was before?  
  
Phoebe- Are you saying she's a zombie?  
  
Josh- Could be a possiblity. Look Phoebe, no one comes back from the dead. Especially an hour later.  
  
Phoebe- What if she was?  
  
Josh- What if she isn't? I mean if she's a good zombie, I'm all for it, as long as she doesn't bite me.  
  
Phoebe- So you actually believe that my sister is a zombie, and you're okay with that?  
  
Josh- I guess so, long as she doesn't go all thriller on us.  
  
Phoebe- What do you think about witches?  
  
Josh- Well, most people percieve that witches are evil they wear black all the time and are hideous creatures that walk the night. But I actally believe that there are some good witches out there. Somewhere.  
  
Phoebe- What movie you qouted that from? Scary Movie?  
  
Josh- My brother was a male witch, or so he thought. Even though most people thought he was mad and only practiced black magic and could kill off the whole world if he wanted to, all he wanted to do was to help the greater good, and keep the balance of good and evil intact. He used to tell me, some of the most vivid stories of some of his vanquishes.  
  
Phoebe- Where is he now?  
  
Josh- He died. Most people said it was suicide, but on that night, I got some kind of vision. He-he called it a preminition, or something like that. I dreamed that my only brother had gotten killed by a demon on my 17 birthday. And it happened on my birthday, two weeks after I had the preminition.  
  
Phoebe- What did the demon look like?  
  
Josh- He was white, and grey. Tall, he could control the wind almost and he threw blue balls from his hands.  
  
Pheobe- Shax. 


	6. The Truth

Josh  
  
Scene- Opera House  
  
:Runs behind Phoebe:  
  
Josh- Phoebe, what's wrong? What did I say?  
  
Phoebe- Nothing, I gotta go.  
  
Josh- Phoebe, what is going on?  
  
Phoebe- I wish I could tell you, I really do.  
  
Josh- What are you hiding from me?  
  
:Valet drives car in front of Phoebe:  
  
:She hops inside and tries to close the door but he hold on to the door:  
  
Josh- Something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong!  
  
:Phoebe looks down at the steering wheel and back up at him:  
  
Phoebe- I'm a witch.  
  
Josh- What?  
  
:Josh lets go of the door and Phoebe speeds off away from him:  
  
:Josh staggers back:  
  
:He walks over to the corner and the two elite demons jump him and push him against the wall:  
  
Elite Demon1- Do it Cole.  
  
Cole- Why?  
  
Elite Demon2- You need to absorb his body in order to become him.  
  
Cole- He's my ex-wife's boyfriend! How am I gonna win her back by body napping!  
  
Josh- Cole. Don't do it. Otherwise you'll become everything she said you were. A ruthless demon.  
  
:Cole punches him in the face:  
  
Cole- I'm not a demon!  
  
Elite Demon- Yes you are Cole. But you don't have to be. We can turn you human again. And get you wife back.  
  
Elite Demon2- Absorb him Cole. If not for us, then for your wife.  
  
:Cole looks at both the demon and then his body turns transparent and he walks right into Josh's body:  
  
:Josh's eye's roll back into his head and then regains stature:  
  
Josh- What do you want me to do?  
  
Phoebe  
  
Scene- Manor  
  
Phoebe runs through the house  
  
Phoebe- Piper! Piper!  
  
:Paige walks into the room:  
  
Paige- If you want to talk to Piper, she's in the room throwing up.  
  
Phoebe- What, is she sick?  
  
Paige- She's pregnant Phoebe, sickness is their way of life.  
  
:Phoebe runs up the stairs into Piper's room:  
  
Phoebe- Piper?  
  
:Piper into the room behind her holding her stomach:  
  
Phoebe- Piper, I have to talk to you.  
  
Piper- What's wrong?  
  
:Piper goes over to her bed and lays down:  
  
Phoebe- I told Josh that......  
  
Piper- What you're a witch saving the world 7 days a week?  
  
:With no word from Phoebe Piper looks at her suspiciously:  
  
Piper- Phoebe you didn't. Phoebe, what were you thinking? He's human!  
  
Phoebe- So am I Piper! He told me something about his past, Piper. His past. No hiding anything and trying to sugercoat it, nothing. He told me the staight out truth about him.  
  
Piper- What did he say then Phoebe that made you spill our LIVES!  
  
Phoebe- His brother was a witch Piper. His brother tried to stop Shax from killing us.  
  
Piper- How do you know this?  
  
Phoebe- His brother was killed on his birthday. Two weeks before Prue died. Shax was going on a rampage, a mission, Piper. His brother tried to stop that. And he wasn't freaked out that his brother was actually a witch when everyone called him crazy. That's what made me tell him.  
  
Piper- I have one thing to say.  
  
Phoebe- Piper, I did the right thing. I know I did.  
  
Piper- I probally would've done the same thing.  
  
Phoebe- Really?  
  
Piper- Yeah.  
  
:Doorbell rings:  
  
Phoebe- I'll get it.  
  
:Phoebe runs downstairs and opens the door:  
  
Phoebe- Josh.  
  
Paige  
  
Paige- Demon Look out!  
  
: A demon shimmers and tries to throw an energy ball at Phoebe:  
  
Phoebe kocks Josh and her out of the way:  
  
:Piper runs down the stairs, and blows the demon back:  
  
Piper- Didn't expect that.  
  
Paige- Potion!  
  
:Paige orbs the potion at the demon and he burns screaming intensely:  
  
Leo  
  
Heaven  
  
Elder1: Leo you are not doing your job.  
  
Leo- I'm trying to figure out a way to kill two elite demons and a possible maternal doctor by myself without giving away the fact that I'm trying to save them even though I know I don't have a chance in hell.  
  
Elder2- That's why, we're giving you powers Leo.  
  
Leo- You already, gave me my powers back.  
  
Elder3- Not those powers. 


	7. Passive I Am Not

Leo  
  
Leo- Piper!  
  
:Leo tries to get his new powers to work:  
  
:Nothing happens:  
  
Piper- What honey?  
  
:Piper walks down the stairs with some laundry:  
  
Leo- Have you seen the nails?  
  
Piper- Am I a carpenter?  
  
Leo- No, I-  
  
Piper- Well there's your answer.  
  
:Piper walks out of the room:  
  
:Leo throws his hands up in exaustion and a blue lighting bolts comes out of it:  
  
:Piper walks back into the room:  
  
Piper- Uh, Leo, what was that?  
  
Leo- Nothing.  
  
:Leo tries to act calm but his powers goes off again and blows up a lamp:  
  
Piper- Right.  
  
Paige  
  
Social Services  
  
Office  
  
:Paige is sitting across from the social service director:  
  
Director- You made a fine choice accepting your raise.  
  
Paige- Well, I just needed a break.  
  
Director- We all do. Now that you got that out of your system, your first case is this kid-  
  
:Throws the folder across the table:  
  
Director- Kyle Ramone. Abusive parents, trying to find him a good home while his parents are in rehab.  
  
Paige- Okay, where is he?  
  
Director- He's at the Boys Club Orphange for the time being. The address is on the folder.  
  
Later  
  
:Paige drives up to the orphanage:  
  
Paige walks up to the directory office:  
  
Paige- Hi, I'm here to see Kyle Ramone.  
  
Lady- Room 567 Level three.  
  
Paige- Thanks.  
  
:Paige walks down the hall:  
  
:Finally, she makes it to room 567:  
  
Paige- This is it.  
  
:Paige opens the door:  
  
Paige- Josh?  
  
:Josh turns around away from the boy, whose eyes are glazed over:  
  
Josh- Paige! I didn't know you were-  
  
Paige- Why are you here?  
  
Josh- I come here, and mentor the kids. Right Kyle?  
  
:Josh turns around to get a response from Kyle but no answer:  
  
Josh- He's a tough one getting through.  
  
:Josh's phone rings:  
  
:Josh looks at the caller ID:  
  
Josh- I gotta take that.  
  
:Josh heads toward the door:  
  
Josh- Nice meeting you Paige.  
  
:As Josh closes the door he waves his hands and the boy come out of a trance:  
  
:Josh closes the door fully, looks around the hall and shimmers out:  
  
Josh  
  
:Shimmers into the underworld:  
  
Elite Demon- Excellent job Cole. Your next job, I need you to bring back the dead doctor.  
  
Josh- What dead doctor?  
  
Elite Demon2- Search his memory. After all you are him.  
  
Piper  
  
Piper is sitting across from Leo  
  
Piper- So, you're telling me, that the elders gave you active powers?  
  
Leo- Yeah, they felt that since you are the Charmed Ones, I'm in more danger and......I need to protect myself too. There are such things as dark lighters.  
  
Piper- Yeah, but why now? You've been shot by dark lighters 3 or 4 times before and suddenly you need new powers. Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
Leo- Piper, I would never keep something from you if I knew it would be hurting you in the end.  
  
Piper- So what you're saying is, that whatever you're keeping from me is enough to piss me off but not put me in any danger. At the moment.  
  
Leo- No-  
  
Piper- Fine. If you want to keep your little whiteligherly little secrecrts to yourself than fine! I don't want to know anyways.  
  
:Piper walks out of the room:  
  
Leo- Piper!  
  
:Leo follows behind her:  
  
Phoebe  
  
:Walking down the hall way with papers:  
  
:Josh walks up:  
  
Phoebe- Josh, he-  
  
:Josh or Cole just kisses her infront of everyone catching Phoebe off guard dropping all of her paperwork all over the floor:  
  
Phoebe- Okay. Wow.  
  
:Phoebe looks around the office as the employee's look back all staring:  
  
Phoebe- Okay, back to work people! We have a deadline to maintian!  
  
:Everyone hurries back to work:  
  
Phoebe- Could you come in here for a second Josh.  
  
:Phoebe leads Josh inside her office:  
  
Phoebe- Okay, what was that about? Not that I'm not flattered-  
  
Josh- I love you Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe- Okay, well, I love you too. Josh, what is up with you?  
  
Josh- Nothing.  
  
Phoebe- You're not all freaked out about the whole witch thing are you?  
  
Josh- You told me- I mean no!  
  
Phoebe- Okay, Josh, sweetie, I think that you need to go get some rest, you're freaking me out.  
  
:Phoebe starts to rush him out of the door:  
  
Josh- But wait-  
  
Phoebe- You just need to rest okay? Get that out of your system.  
  
:Phoebe pushes him out of the door:  
  
Phoebe- Okay, that was weird.  
  
:Phoebe goes back to work: 


	8. Last Three Seconds

Josh  
  
Scene- Demon Wasteland  
  
:Josh walks around the small balls of blue balls trying to sense the spirit of the doctor:  
  
Josh- There you are.  
  
:Josh picks it up in his hands without absorbing it and disappears:  
  
:Josh orbs back into the elite demon's lair:  
  
Elite Demon1- Perfect.  
  
Elite Demon2- Soon, Phoebe will be all yours.  
  
Paige  
  
:Walks into the manor:  
  
Paige- You would not believe what happened to-  
  
Piper- Why can't you tell me what you're not telling me?!  
  
Leo- Because it's for your own good!  
  
Paige- What are you talking about?  
  
Piper- He knows something and won't even give us the slightest idea of what's going on, and he has new powers!  
  
Paige- I thought that whitelighters powers to evolve?  
  
Piper- They don't! They gave it to him!  
  
Paige- Well, then shouldn't we be happy that we have more protection against evil that screaming about how he got them? I mean, Piper you know how the elders can be a pain more than all of us. Just let it go.  
  
Leo- Thank you!  
  
Piper- You're not helping.  
  
Leo- They're calling.  
  
Piper- I'm not done with you-  
  
:Leo orbs out:  
  
Piper- Yet. See look at what you did!  
  
Paige- Me? I merely resolved the matter in a matter of seconds. Now I have to go to work.  
  
Piper- Why, you just got here?  
  
Paige- I left my Game Boy. Kids love it.  
  
:Paige grabs the game boy on the side and leaves:  
  
Leo  
  
Heaven  
  
Elders- The witches are catching on, Leo.  
  
Leo- You know what, I'm getting really tired of your-  
  
Elder2- But that is not why we called you here. Josh has been possed.  
  
Leo- Possed?  
  
Elder- By Cole himself. You have failed keeping him away from the Elite's, and now he has been brainwashed.  
  
Elder2- You job is going to be three times harder than before. Also, he has resurrected Piper's doctor.  
  
Leo- Have you located him?  
  
Elder3- No, Leo. That's your job.  
  
Kyle  
  
:Paige walks up to Kyle and he suffles into a corner hiding his blazing eyes:  
  
Paige- Kyle. I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
Kyle- He's gonna get me.  
  
Paige- No one's gonna get you. Come out of the corner, Kyle. I got a game boy.  
  
:Pulls out the game boy from her purse:  
  
Kyle- No! He's going to get me!  
  
Paige- Who's going to get you?  
  
Kyle- He said I couldn't tell anyone, or he'll kill me.  
  
Paige- I won't let them. Kyle you have to tell me, I can protect you. Who wants to hurt you?  
  
Kyle- Balthazor.  
  
Paige- Balthazor doesn't exist. Trust me.  
  
Kyle- But Colerige Turner does.  
  
Phoebe  
  
:Walks inside the manor:  
  
Phoebe- Josh hasn't been returning my calls after out little run in at my job today.  
  
Piper- What happened?  
  
Phoebe- Before of after he ambushed me in front of the whole office?  
  
Piper- Whaddya mean like the fruit incident?  
  
Phoebe- That is not important right now. He hasn't been to work in the last three days and his boss has been calling me left and right threatening to fire him-  
  
Piper- It's like Cole all over again.  
  
Piper- Do you think it's him?  
  
Phoebe- I wouldn't put it past him.  
  
:Piper holds her stomach in pain:  
  
Phoebe- You okay?  
  
Piper- Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
:Piper's pain intensifies:  
  
Phoebe- I think we need to call Leo.  
  
Piper- No, I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe- Leo!  
  
Leo  
  
Attic  
  
:Leo orbs in:  
  
Leo- What?  
  
Phoebe- Something is wrong with Piper and we think it's demonic. You how, Piper only started hurting after we met that doctor?  
  
Leo- Yeah.  
  
Phoebe- It only stopped after he died.  
  
Leo- You think he's been ressurected?  
  
:Paige walks into the attic with Kyle:  
  
Paige- We have a big problem.  
  
Phoebe- So do we.  
  
Paige- Cole is a demon again.  
  
Phoebe- We already knew that.  
  
Paige- No seriously Phoebe. Cole is a demon. Who threatens little kids?  
  
Phoebe- Well, we think the doctor has risen.  
  
Paige- What?  
  
Phoebe- Yeah.  
  
Paige- Leo, you're a little bit quiet over there, what do you have to say?  
  
:Leo turns around:  
  
Leo- You're all destined to die.  
  
Paige- Aren't we all?  
  
Leo- Tonight.  
  
:Loud crash from downstairs:  
  
Josh  
  
Josh- Phoebe!  
  
:Phoebe runs down the stairs and stops at the sight of Josh:  
  
Phoebe- Josh. No, not you.  
  
Josh- Not exactly.  
  
:Josh finally mutates into his true form Cole, with Josh dropping from behind him unconscious:  
  
Cole  
  
Phoebe- Josh!  
  
:Phoebe tries to run over to him but Cole uses his powers and flings her back:  
  
Paige- Kyle come on!  
  
:Paige tries to escort Kyle to a safe place but he turns into the Source:  
  
Kyle- Scared?  
  
:Kyle then takes a energy ball and hits her point blank in the face:  
  
Piper  
  
:Piper stumbles down the stairs as the rest engage in battle:  
  
:The doctor demon appears in front of Piper:  
  
Doctor- Oooh, de ja vu.  
  
:Piper uses what little strenth that she has and fling the demon into the wall:  
  
:That doctor then crumbles to dust while the real one comes from behind:  
  
::Piper runs down the stairs as the demon was not far behind::  
  
:: Piper Jumps down the last three steps and turns around to face the demon::  
  
Demon- Giving up?  
  
Piper- Hardly.  
  
::Tries to vanquish demon::  
  
::The demon doesn't blow up and just merely laughs::  
  
Piper- That's not good.  
  
Demon- You can't kill what's already dead.  
  
:: Demon throws a energy ball and hits Piper sending her across the room::  
  
::Holding stomach::  
  
:: Demon walks up to her and kneels down right in front of her face::  
  
Demon- You're probally wondering why the baby didn't save you right?  
  
::Tries to speak, but demon puts his hands over my mouth::  
  
Demon- The baby's-  
  
Leo- Piper!  
  
:Leo uses his akwardly new power and sends the demon flying across the room:  
  
:Kyle/Source mutates into one of the elite demons:  
  
:Elite Demon- Retreat!  
  
:Cole and Kyle shimmer out:  
  
:Leo runs over to Piper and orbs her away:  
  
Leo  
  
:Leo orbs her into heaven:  
  
Leo- Piper, I need you to stay here.  
  
Piper- Leo.....  
  
Leo- I'll be right back.  
  
:Leo orbs out:  
  
Cole  
  
:Cole and Kyle shimmer into the underworld with Paige and Phoebe:  
  
:One of the Elite demons step out of Kyle and takes his true form:  
  
Elite Demon2- Kill them!  
  
:Cole sends Phoebe flying onto a stone slab and Kyle sends Paige into a wall:  
  
Cole- Never thought it would come to this.  
  
Phoebe- Cole-  
  
:Meanwhile Kyle walks up slowly to a fallen Paige:  
  
Source- I wonder how it feels to die?  
  
.:Kyle pulls out his sword:.  
  
Cole- If you had only seen how much I tried to please you so you would take me back!  
  
.:Cole starts to cry and laugh at the same time:.  
  
Cole- You have one more chance, Phoebe. Be with me or suffer for eternity.  
  
Phoebe- I wouldn't be with you if my life depended on it!  
  
Cole- Which it does.  
  
Phoebe- Go to hell.  
  
Cole-We're already here.  
  
Source- Payback is a bitch.  
  
.:Cole then uses his powers and drops a another slab of rock straight down while Kyle starts to drive the sword towards Paige's heart:  
  
:Leo jumps mid air toward Phoebe while he smacks the sword out of Kyles hands electrifying it at the same time while he pushes Phoebe out of the way of the rock. Leo orbs out miliseconds before it collides:  
  
:The rocks break into hundreds of little pieces flying everywhere:  
  
:Kyle drops down back into a little boy as a white light blazes through Cole's body sending him to the ground:  
  
Elite Demons- We've failed!  
  
:They burn and then explode sending flames everywhere:  
  
Leo- Looks like the destiny of the Charmed Ones will go on, huh?  
  
:Leo looks around the room at everyone covered in demon residue.  
  
Piper  
  
:Piper comes walking down the stairs as usual alone in the house:  
  
:She turns around expecting a demon but sees no one:  
  
Piper- That's right. Can't mess with the Charmed Ones.  
  
:Piper jumps down the last three stairs, grabs her keys and walks out the door:  
  
Paige  
  
Scene- S.S. office  
  
.:Walking down a corridor:.  
  
.:Man walks up beside her:.  
  
Man- Paige, here's the file on that Ramone kid-  
  
Paige- His name is Kyle.  
  
Man- Whatever.  
  
:Paige walks into another office with a man and a woman:  
  
Paige- He's ready to see you now.  
  
:The couple get up and follow Paige out to Kyle who is one a bench:  
  
Paige- Kyle, meet your new parents.  
  
:Kyle looks up and smiles at Paige:  
  
Phoebe  
  
Scene- Office  
  
.:Typing on laptop:.  
  
.: Josh walks in with roses:.  
  
.: looks up:.  
  
Phoebe- Josh! How sweet!  
  
.:Josh hands her the roses:.  
  
.:Gets up from her desk and hugs Josh holding the roses:.  
  
Josh- Ow!  
  
Phoebe- Sorry, forgot about your ribs.  
  
Josh- So this is what it's going to be like huh?  
  
Phoebe- What?  
  
Josh- Having a witch a girlfriend.  
  
:Josh smirks at Phoebe:  
  
Leo  
  
Elder- For a minute there Leo, we thought that you weren't going to make it.  
  
Elder2- But no one should have their doubts until it proven correct.  
  
Elder3- Leo, we hereby ask you to join us.  
  
Elder4- To become a Elder.  
  
Leo- You know what? How much I would love to be an Elder, but I like my job just fine.  
  
Elder2- Well there's something that you want in return?  
  
Leo- You already fufilled my wishes long ago.  
  
Elder3- And what was that?  
  
Leo- Being able to live again.  
  
Elder4-The fealing is mutual Leo.  
  
:Leo orbs out:  
  
**********************  
  
Well that's it, the end of my wonderful saga!! Hopefully there will be another, but until next time, keep watching Charmed and enjoying life. Peace. 


End file.
